


Under the Mistletoe

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Hermione and Snape under the mistletoe - but what to do when it's too soon for kissing?





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

It’s Christmas time at Hogwarts. Professor Granger though can see Snape withdraw into himself.

He’s quieter since the war, and her efforts to befriend him have been mixed. He tolerates her beside him at breakfast. Sometimes there’s warmth in his eyes.

But his black eyes were wary then flat when she suggested lunch at Hogsmeade.

They meet in a quiet corridor today and he’s pleased to see her. But then mistletoe appears overhead. Snape tenses, cheeks flushing.

Hermione immediately blasts the mistletoe.

“No pressure,” she says gently before walking away.

“Hermione, wait!”

She turns.

“Perhaps… next time?” he says softly.

FINIS


End file.
